Summer Rendezvous
by Hero'sValor132
Summary: Summer Festival with Elizabeth


** A Short Summer Sweet, Enjoy**

***Contains Spoiler***

* * *

**A Summer ****Rendezvous**

As promised, Minato stood at the entrance to the shrine under the harsh summer sun waiting for her arrival. Despite the collected look he displayed to passerby's while waiting, he was grateful for the cooling evening breeze that made the heat tolerable.

Elizabeth had been curious about the summer festival and made a request to him to "partake in the merriment" as she put it.

While observing the people pass him by he saw Elizabeth making her approach. She was dressed in her usual attire, attracting looks both on her style of dress and her alluring beauty.

"I apologize for my tardiness, I was hoping to try and acquire one of those yutakas necessary for proper summer enjoyment." Elizabeth spoke with some disappointment as she gazed at other women who were wearing one.

"Don't worry about it" —-

"That's a shame…"

"Ah well, shall we be on our way?" she motioned up the stairs with Minato following along behind her.

The two of them entered the shrine, now decorated and set up for the summer festival. It was still fairly early in the night so it would be a while before most showed up for the fireworks that were scheduled for later tonight.

Elizabeth stood and absorbed the view and atmosphere of the festival, her eyes brimming with curiosity.

"This place is much more joyful from the last time we visited this place." she commented.

They continued to walk across the stone steps of the shrine admiring the decorations and booths, even if there were so few.

"I smell something intriguing" Elizabeth perked up, having picked up the scent of the takoyaki booth.

Walking over, the smell grew stronger and was accompanied by the sound of sizzling oil.

Minato went over and purchased one set for each of them.

"Ah, I recognize this dish…" Elizabeth trailed off.

"Yes… this is the dish that was designed to make ones cheeks fall off from smiling." she recalled.

Elizabeth spent a moment in her memories remising the experience, an expression of enjoyment wiped across her face, but also one of sadness.

"However, I know now that it is merely a form of trickery called "advertisement" meant to bring in customers" she explained.

Elizabeth gazed at Minato for a moment, a warm smile spread across her face.

"Although… being with you make me wonder if I could achieve such happiness" she spoke bashfully.

Minato smiled kindly in return.

They visited the neighbouring booth which held a large collection of masks.

"Ah, such a large collection of masks…" Elizabeth examined the masks. "I see… so people can use these masks to become someone else. That sounds quite enjoyable." she commented, concluding that to be the purpose of wearing a mask.

Elizabeth turned to Minato, poised with curiosity. "I wonder…what mask would you want to dawn?"

"A persona is fine…"

"An Igor mask" —

"Ooh…Yes! That would be interesting…" Elizabeth said, delighted with the response. "I have always wondered how it would feel to wear such a large nose."

As they headed back toward the stairs, they were pulled in by a vendor holding a contest.

"Come on and try your luck, every ball is a winner" announced the vendor.

Elizabeth was lured in and examined the box.

"How does one participate in this event?" she asked the vendor.

"All you have to do is pull a ball out and claim your prize." he responded.

"How intriguing… subjecting people to the whims of fate as a means of enjoyment" Elizabeth translated in her own…unique way

"I must experience this for myself…" she added, placing her hand in the box and pulling a ball out.

"Congratulations, you've won a book" the vendor appeared pleased she had won a lesser prize.

"Fascinating, a reward for such a simple act." she replied, more than satisfied with the outcome.

She turned to Minato

"Shall we head somewhere a little more…private" she requested.

Minato saw that the crowd of people were beginning to build up with the fireworks display close at hand.

He nodded, and the two headed to the front of the Iwatodai dorm. The two remained silent as they travelled back, leaving the reality of their situation unspoken.

"…It has truly been sometime since I last stood here…" she commented, her excitement from earlier faded as she spoke.

"I wanted to thank you for today… I once again got to experience something wonderful with you" she continued.

Elizabeth paused for a moment, gathering her words.

"I thought once more would be enough…however, it would appear I still wish for your release." she confessed.

Minato smiled softly, his presence fading as she spoke.

"The time spent with you today has only strengthened my resolve." Elizabeth told him. "I've decided, I shall leave the Velvet Room and find a way to free you from your fate." she added.

In the final moments before Minato faded away Elizabeth presented him with a kiss and eyes that told him she would set him free.

And with a flash of light from the fireworks, their summer rendezvous came to a close.


End file.
